


I'd like it if you stayed

by demonsorceress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, College AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/pseuds/demonsorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jemma has given up on telling herself that she doesn’t have a long-term crush on Skye. It’s not like she does anything about it, though; it’s simply a fact she admitted to herself before promptly burying it deep down. It’s just easier that way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i'm yours if you want me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Ruth for being the best beta ever! Hope you like this. :)

Jemma is making her way to her room when she hears it. Some loud rock music, but not loud for her; loud for the person whose headphones it’s blasting through. She can hear the muffled sound, and it doesn’t take her long to spot its source. A few steps forward and a corner and Jemma finds her.

She’s sitting on the ground, hugging one of her knees while her other leg is stretched in front of her. She’s looking down and distractedly twirling her fingers in the earphone cable, and her long, wavy hair covers a great deal of her face. She jerks her head up when Jemma takes one more step toward her, and Jemma notices her eyes are red. Instead of the sad eyes you’d expect from someone who’s been crying recently, though, she looks apathetic, as if some sort of resentment doesn’t allow her to be entirely sad over whatever happened.

Jemma considers leaving her alone, but changes her mind when Skye gives her a kind smile and pulls her earphones out, like she’s presuming Jemma won’t walk away. If Jemma is being honest, that surprises her a bit.

She’d known Skye for a couple of years, due to having friends in common. Jemma’s best friend—or other half, like most people refer to them—is Leo, who happens to also be very close friends and roommates with Grant. The latter is Skye’s best friend, which leads to Jemma and her spending quite some time together on campus, thanks to the two boys. The two girls are not used to being just by themselves, although Jemma has given up on telling herself that she doesn’t have a long-term crush on Skye. It’s not like she does anything about it, though; it’s simply a fact she admitted to herself before promptly burying it deep down. It’s just easier that way.

“Hey,” Skye says, her voice a hoarse whisper.

“You know,” Jemma points to the phone in Skye’s hand, “listening to music that loud is really bad for your hearing.”

Skye lets out a humorless chuckle and pauses the music that was still blasting through the earphones hanging from her hand. She laughs because she knows that’s the kind of thing she should’ve known Jemma would say.

“Are you alright?” Jemma asks sympathetically, although Skye clearly wasn’t alright. She finds herself wanting to do anything in her power to make the girl feel better.

“Yeah, all good,” Skye answers, but doesn’t even expect Jemma to believe it. Actually, she’s a bit taken aback by the worried look Jemma has on her face, even though being utterly nice and caring is part of her nature.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Jemma asks cautiously, trying not to come off  too nosey but at the same time show some concern.

It was a yes or no question, but Skye’s answer is something in between. “I could use your company right now.”

Skye shifts to her side, looks at the free space beside her and then glances at Jemma like she’s saying, “If you want.”

And Jemma does.

There’s just enough space for them to sit comfortably next to each other, but it's also awkwardly close. When their shoulders and arms inevitably touch and stay like that, Jemma stiffens. She can’t remember the last time she and Skye were so close, maybe because it's never happened.

Skye gives her one last sheepish smile before going back to her lost in thought state. Jemma doesn’t know what to do; at first she thinks Skye will eventually say something, but after more than a minute of watching her fiddle with her nails absentmindedly, Jemma decides she’ll just stay there for as long as Skye wants her company.

“Me and Grant had a fight,“ Skye blurts out a couple of minutes later, pulling Jemma out of her thoughts.

Jemma lifts her head instantly and her face is so close to Skye’s that her heart jumps. “I’m so sorry,” is the only answer Jemma can think of.

What Skye said made Jemma confront a hypothesis she finds herself thinking about more frequently than she’d like. Sometimes the way Skye and Grant act around each other makes her wonder if they’re secretly dating, and even though they don’t say or show anything, Jemma thinks they don’t really look like the kind of people that would be holding hands and stuff like that. It looks like the opposite; them wanting to hide a relationship for as long as possible is actually more believable.

The words jump out of Jemma’s mouth before she can stop them. “Did you two…” She hesitates, but her tone already makes the rest of the question predictable, so she might as well say it. “…break up?”

The incredulous stare Skye gives her is enough of an answer on its own. “What?!” She snorts. “Did you really-“ She cuts herself off with a chuckle. “Oh my god, no. We’re just friends!”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Jemma stutters.

“By the way, dating men? Thanks but no thanks,” Skye adds with a coy grin.

Jemma dismisses the feeling of relief that the answer gave her. “Then why did you two have a fight?”

Skye sighs. “He hid something important from me, I found out by myself and I may or may not have overreacted a little bit.” She exhales sharply. “Scratch that, I definitely overreacted. I’m an idiot.”

Jemma opens her mouth to say something, but presses her lips together once she realizes she doesn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry I’m being so vague,” Skye apologizes. “I'd totally tell you if it was my business, but it isn’t, you know?”

“It’s okay,” Jemma assures her, trying to come up with some useful advice. “Are you sure you overreacted, though? Perhaps your reaction was quite fitting to whatever he should’ve told you.”

Jemma mentally kicks herself. She shouldn’t be taking sides this quickly but she desperately wants to lift Skye’s spirits.

“In the end, we were both wrong in different ways,” Skye states matter-of-factly. “Grant should’ve told me to begin with, but I shouldn’t have smashed his door after yelling at him.”

Jemma gapes at her; smashing someone’s door is definitely something she wouldn’t expect from Skye. She was usually so laid-back, Jemma guesses it must’ve been something pretty serious to make her react like that.

“I was just disappointed in him, you know?” Skye tries to explain herself quickly before Jemma can think she has such a short temper. “We always tell each other everything. But anyway, I could’ve tried to be more understanding.”

The silence that follows is deafening. “You two certainly won’t be mad at each other forever,” Jemma finally says. “Maybe, if you told him what you just told me… Tell him you wish he’d been honest with you in the first place, but you’re sorry about the way you reacted. Or, I don’t know… Forget it. I’m terrible at giving advice.”

“That's actually good advice, but don’t worry, we’ll sort it out sooner or later,” Skye affirms. “I’ll go talk to Grant in a while. Give him some time to clear his head before I apologize. Thank you, Jemma.”

 “I don’t think I helped that much, but you’re welcome,” Jemma says shyly. There’s still one question bothering her, though. “Skye, is there a reason why you’re sitting here in the middle of the hallway and not somewhere more comfortable? I’m not complaining, but it’s a bit curious.”

“I chose this spot strategically to see if a certain sweet biochemistry student would stop on her way and waste her precious time on me,” Skye explains casually and Jemma raises her eyebrow, not sure whether Skye was messing with her or blatantly flirting. (It was the latter.) “I’m kidding. I don’t have a key, mine is with Darcy.”

Suddenly, Skye remembers something. “Shit,” she blurts out and starts standing up. “Darcy. She’s waiting for me.” She presses a button on her phone to light up the screen and checks the time. “I was supposed to go meet her like fifteen minutes ago. I’m so sorry, Jemma, I have to go.”

Skye offers her hand to help Jemma up and she takes it.

Skye shoves her earphones inside her pockets and rubs her eyes softly to wipe away any tears that remain. She proceeds to run a hand through her hair, and Jemma finds it hard not to stare while she does that, she looks so pretty even with her hair messy and her eyes red from crying it’s not even fair. People shouldn’t be allowed to be this cute and attractive, and Jemma has no idea but Skye thinks the same of her.

Skye catches Jemma gazing at her, making Jemma’s cheeks flush. She can’t miss the opportunity, because it won’t come again anytime soon and Skye can’t wait anymore.

“Hey, uh, you busy tonight?”

Jemma looks surprised as she shrugs. “I was planning on studying a bit, but the exams are over a week away, so…”

“Oh, please,” Skye chuckles. “As if you need to study. The teacher needs to study so that he can _maybe_ teach you something new.”

Jemma grins shyly, trying to mask the fact that her heart is beating a lot faster than it should.

“Would you by any chance be interested in grabbing a drink with me?” The flirty smile Skye gives her would make Jemma say yes even if she asked her to help get rid of a body.

Jemma doesn’t know how to react, however. “Do you mean, as in with Leo and Grant as well?”

“Nope,” Skye answers simply. “I mean as in you and me.” _Like a date_ , she wants to add, but she guesses all the flirting already made that pretty damn clear.

“…oh.”

Skye’s expression falls at the sight of a completely confused Jemma. _Aw, shit_ , she thinks. “You know what?” She laughs at herself like an idiot. “Forget it, I’m just-“

Skye motions to walk away, but Jemma impulsively grabs her arm right before letting it go quickly. “No, wait,” she says, sounding surprised at herself for what she’s doing. “Yes. I mean, yes, I’m interested.”

 Skye can’t count the times she’s wanted to kiss Jemma, but never as much as she did in that moment.

“Great,” Skye tries to contain the cheeky grin on her face. “See you later, then.”

* * *

During the first 30 minutes, Jemma thinks Skye is just a bit late.

When she checks her watch for what must be the hundredth time and it shows her that she’s been waiting for about an hour, however, she’s already considering going back to her dorm and forgetting this ever happened.

A bigger part of her would love to be sure that there’s a reason why Skye hasn’t arrived yet, that maybe she lost track of time or that something important came up. However, a smaller part can’t help but be pessimistic. What if Skye changed her mind about going out with her? Normally, the thought of Skye doing something like that wouldn’t even cross Jemma’s mind, but being left alone in the bar gave her an hour worth of free time to consider the worst case scenario. TLike something actually bad happening to Skye stopping her from getting to the bar, but that's a long shot and Jemma reasons she’s being paranoid.

When Jemma sees Skye’s roommate walking into the bar along with another science student who she seems to be dating, Jemma walks straight to her.

“Hey, Darcy,” Jemma says awkwardly. “Erm, do you know where Skye is?”

Darcy seems confused by the question, but answers anyway. “She told me she had an awful headache, so she took an Advil and said she was taking a nap. That was like, two hours ago and I haven’t talked to her since, she's probably still asleep.”

Jemma’s relief is so clear that Darcy gives her the once over, wondering why she asked about Skye. Obviously, it’s not hard to figure out. “Are you waiting for her?” She doesn’t wait for Jemma’s answer. Apparently, she already knows it. “Oh, yeah, that’s right! She told me she had a date tonight!”

The guy she's with, Ian, raises his eyebrows like everything makes sense now.

“Here,” Darcy pulls a metallic key chain from her pocket and offers it to Jemma. “You know where the room is.”

The thought of going to Skye’s room and waking her up makes Jemma choke on air. “No, I can’t, I’ll just-“

“Jemma,” Darcy begs. “I’m asking you to do this… for her. She was already sad earlier today over some shit Grant did or whatever, and then I see her and she tells me she has a date, now I know it was with _you_ and that explains why she was practically jumping when she told me. She’s wanted to ask you out for ages.”

Jemma’s mind goes blank. She just stares at Darcy, her eyes wide open and mouth forcefully shut to prevent her jaw from dropping.

“I’m not sure Skye would be happy to find out you told her this,” Ian mumbles.

“Too late,” Darcy retorts carelessly, turning her attention back to Jemma, who’s having trouble concentrating after what she just heard. “She’s gonna be so upset if she wakes up and finds out she accidentally stood you up, Jemma!”

Jemma feels unable to make her brain put words together, so she just nods and takes the key from Darcy’s hand.

“Oh, and be careful, she’s probably not wearing pants! Annoying habit this one,” Darcy adds like it’s nothing.

Jemma nods again and remains silent until Darcy and Ian wave goodbye and walk away.

Jemma tells herself it’s not that big of a deal and takes a deep breath before leaving the bar. Is she really about to go and wake Skye up because the girl forgot she was supposed to meet her an hour ago? Yes, she is.


	2. we might just fall in love

Upon arriving at Skye’s room, Jemma stops in front of the door and clenches her hands into fists as her mind screams she should forget this and go back to her own room.

On the other hand, Darcy did say Skye had “wanted to ask her out for ages”. Now _that_ was one hell of a surprise. Either Skye was really discreet about it, or Jemma had been too blinded by her own denial to even consider that Skye could ever have any feelings for her. Only one way to find out.

Jemma looks around sneakily as if she’s about to commit a felony as she picks up the key Darcy gave her and unlocks the door.

The room is dark, but there’s a dim light coming from the open window between the two single beds, even though it’s dark outside too. Jemma’s eyes start to adjust to the lack of light and she can make out Skye lying on her bed beneath a striped blanket, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. On the opposite side of the room, a desk is covered with text books and papers that have been tossed around, and Jemma feels the urge to put everything in order but keeps it to herself. There’s a pair of shorts hanging on the chair, which is enough to make it clear that Darcy’s last advice wasn’t for nothing.

Jemma closes the door behind her noiselessly and steps into the room, standing in the middle of it and thinking of what to do next. A couple of minutes pass by and Jemma practically doesn’t move.

She can’t bring herself to wake Skye up.

In that moment, watching Skye sleeping peacefully, the sight of the girl’s chest slowly rising and falling giving her a sluggish feeling, the entire situation making Jemma forget about the past hour entirely, Jemma finally accepts something she spent the past couple of years refusing to acknowledge.

_Bloody hell, I’m in love with her._

How could she not be? Skye is like a breath of fresh air. She lightens the mood as soon as she walks into any room, and she manages to make everyone’s day a little bit better effortlessly. She’s got that unswerving optimism to the point where it gets annoying because there doesn’t seem to be a thing in the world that could possibly make Skye lose hope. Jemma knows she’s been through a lot in her childhood, and yet it feels like that led to Skye making it her personal mission to try to improve everyone else’s days, as if she doesn’t want to see the people she cares about feeling as awful as she once felt. She could’ve grown up to be a sad, hopeless person, which would be totally understandable given that Jemma believes people are modeled by their experiences, but also by their decisions, and Skye’s decision was to be a better person. And that’s what makes her the most interesting, admirable person Jemma has ever met.

How could someone _not_ fall in love with Skye? Jemma used to doubt whether it was just a crush or a phase, but now the only question is whether the feeling is unrequited or (hopefully) not. It honestly doesn’t seem so, but then again, Jemma doesn’t allow herself to get lost in the hope, in order to limit as much as she can the suffering that would certainly come if she was, in fact, deluding herself.

It’s even harder to consider waking Skye up when Jemma thinks about facing her after this realization, so Jemma just waits and enjoys the languid atmosphere in the room.

It doesn’t last long, though, and it’s Jemma’s own fault. She feels a sneeze coming and tries to hold it back but it’s inevitable, and even though the noise is muffled by her hands as best as she can, Skye starts moving and Jemma curses herself.

Her mind is flooded with what Skye will think once she sees Jemma creeping around her room. Skye moves and shifts, facing the opposite side to where Jemma is standing, and Jemma can hear her yawn as she slowly sits up, the blanket still wrapped around her.

When she sees Jemma, she seems absolutely confused for a moment, still in that partially-asleep state, but when she realizes what’s happening she nearly jumps out of her skin.

“Oh no,” are the first groggy words out of her mouth. She rubs her eyes and brushes a lock of hair behind her ear, trying to make sense of the situation. Jemma doesn’t say anything as Skye picks up her phone on the bedside table and checks the hour, her jaw dropping when she sees it’s almost 10PM. “Holy shit.” She buries her face in her hands. “I’m _the worst_.”

“No, you’re not,” Jemma retorts without a second thought, but Skye doesn’t let her finish.

“Jemma, I’m so sorry, I was only going to take a nap, I don’t even know how this happened, but that's no excuse and I’m really, really sorry,” she blurts out. “God, I feel terrible. You have _every_ right to be mad at me, Jemma, I-“

 “Why would I be mad at you, Skye?” Jemma cuts her off in disbelief.

“Well, unless I’m mistaken I just slept almost two hours past the time I was supposed to meet you and I’m so sorry about that, and how did you get in here by the way?” She says as quickly as the first round of apologies. “Not that I’m complaining. Also, _god_ , you look stunning. I can’t believe I missed our-“

“That’s enough,” Jemma interrupts her again, and decides to answer the question. “When I was, erm, waiting for you, I saw Darcy and she told me everything and gave me her key to get in here. Are you feeling better? I mean, because of the headache.”

It’s impossible for Skye to stop the giant grin that splits across her face. Jemma seems more upset about Skye’s endless apologies than about the fact that she was stood up. She’s just as calm as always, asking Skye about her headache like her well-being is the only thing that matters, which really shouldn’t be surprising given that it’s _Jemma Simmons_ , but Skye still feels her heart flutter.

“I’m much better, thank you.” Skye looks down because now Jemma doesn’t understand why she started smiling out of nowhere. She laughs at herself before asking, “Can you do me a favor?”

Jemma is just about to ask what she wants when Skye points at the chair, and Jemma notices the way she’s gripping the blanket and immediately understand what she wants. “Yes, of course,” Jemma replies.

She grabs the shorts and hands them to Skye, and then tries to focus her sight on anything else beside the girl trying to put on the shorts underneath the blanket. Eventually she manages, and Jemma is clearly almost laughing. “I see Darcy really told you everything.”

“That’s a curious habit you’ve got,” Jemma bites her lip, unable to miss the opportunity to comment on that. “So, did you talk to Grant?” She changes the subject quickly and prays Skye won’t notice she’s slightly blushing.

“Oh, yes!” Skye beams. “It went so well, Jemma. I was afraid I was going to make things even worse but we were a lot calmer than earlier, and had a rational conversation with no yelling. He admitted he should have been honest with me in the first place, but I didn’t hold it against him and I apologized for snapping at him earlier.” That wasn’t the end of the conversation, but Skye doesn’t think it’s necessary to add that, after this part was done, she told Grant she’d finally asked Jemma out and they high-fived.

“That’s great!” Jemma smiles, truly happy that Skye and Grant’s fight didn’t last long. However, she can’t help but wonder what they're supposed to do now, so that’s exactly what she asks Skye. “Erm, what do we do now, then?”

“Whatever you want,” Skye states. “Just say the words and I’m game.”

Jemma could tell the truth, but she’s sure that telling Skye that just staying with her and talking about anything would be enough for her will only make Skye thinks she’s a weirdo. So she goes with the second option that comes to mind. “We could watch a film...?” She means it as a suggestion but it comes out as more of a question than anything else.

“Yes, perfect,” Skye jumps out of the bed. “You know, there’s this new movie on Netflix that I’ve been meaning to watch, but haven’t gotten around to yet, and it seems pretty cool and funny from the trailer but you can pick anything else if you’re not into rom-coms, really.”

The truth is, Jemma doesn’t care about the movie as much as she does about the fact that they’ll be sitting fairly close to each other—hopefully—for the next couple of hours. She guesses it will definitely be hard to focus on the movie, regardless of what they choose, so she says, “That’s great then, because I do adore romantic comedies.”

* * *

Jemma’s guess wasn’t so far from right; the only part she didn’t predict was that Skye would pay even less attention to the movie than her.

Skye pulled the blanket out of the bed and placed a few pillows against the wall, making it comfortable for them. Jemma took her shoes off and they sat there, their sides touching just like earlier—Jemma wasn’t so frozen this time, but the contact still sent shivers down her spine—, Skye’s laptop resting on both of their thighs.

Skye honestly spent about half of the movie looking at Jemma. Jemma doesn’t know whether Skye was trying to be discreet or not at all, but either way she was anything but unnoticeable. Jemma through her peripheral vision could see Skye clearly staring at her, and most of the time she didn’t look directly at her because it would be extremely awkward, but sometimes she couldn’t help herself and they shared a quick look before Skye went back to pretending she was completely focused on the screen in front of them.

The movie itself was really funny, maybe even a bit silly at times, but Jemma doesn’t think any movie would be able to get her full attention in that moment. She barely cared about the main plot; when she was actually paying attention and not putting all of her effort into _not_ looking at Skye, she couldn’t stop thinking about the parallels between the two protagonists and her own friendship with the girl sitting beside her.

The story was about a guy who was dumped by his lifelong crush soon after finally starting dating her, mainly because he’s so terrible at relationships that Jemma actually _winced_ as she watched him reading an awfully cheesy poem to her in front of an audience. (In one of their first months together the guy literally mentions their future kids, and the girl seems like she might throw up. No wonder it didn’t last long.) When they inevitably break up, the guy—who is later revealed to be a disaster not only at relationships but flirting in general—asks his super cute girl best friend to teach him how to “woo women”, which is a nice way of saying “get laid”. She’s an interesting character, reserved but at the same time vulnerable towards the ending, and while she’s just as outgoing, sarcastic and laid-back as Skye, her relationship with the main dude brings up a few aspects that reminds Jemma of herself.

From the two characters’ very first scene, it’s sort of predictable that they’ll eventually get together, but it’s still funny to watch her trying to teach him something and him failing miserably. It takes the guy the whole movie to realize the woman he really likes is the one he’s asking for help, which leads to Skye making a bunch of comments during the movie about men being “so damn clueless”.

In the end, the best scene of the movie shows the last conversation between the two best friends before they obviously kiss, and Jemma feels her heart pounding as she watches it because, after spending the whole movie thinking about how the story relates to herself and Skye in some ways, that scene wraps it up so perfectly it’s unbelievable.

After minutes of kissing and running in the sand in the last and most hipster scene of the already-super-hipster movie, the credits finally roll up, and Jemma is taken out of her thoughtful daze.

“This was _so cute_ ”, Skye squeals, looking at Jemma as she closed the laptop and places it beside her on the bed. “Did you like the movie? You look fazed; tell me what’s on your mind.”

“It’s nothing, really,” she replies, but Skye isn’t buying it. Jemma is too busy thinking about the fact that Skye just said “you look fazed” exactly like the character in the movie, which gives Jemma the idea to mention that scene. “I… I loved that scene when they’re at the beach in the end of the film, sitting by the fire, and he says-“

“ _You make me_ so _happy_ ,” Skye interrupts, and it takes Jemma a second to realize she’s quoting the exact same scene Jemma was talking about. This line is in the middle of it, after the girl says she opened her eyes and they start bickering about their relationship. Jemma’s lips quirk upwards as she tries to remember the rest, but she doesn’t have to, because Skye continues: “ _And if you let go, for one second, you’d see that I make you happy too._ ”

Skye lets out a soft chuckle and looks at Jemma expectantly, waiting for her to continue. Jemma doesn’t remember the next couple of lines, she only knows it’s something about teasing or whatever, but she does remember the exact words of the part that comes after this, so she says it with a smile on her face. “ _I’m yours if you want me._ ” She leaves out the vocative, the girl’s name, and is about to keep going but Skye is quicker.

“ _We might just fall in love_.”

All of a sudden, Jemma stops. Her smile fades away and she just stares at Skye, her eyes empty, mouth dry and a lump blocking her throat.

_That_ line. Skye didn’t say it as a quote; the meaningful way she was looking at Jemma, that wasn’t just Skye quoting the movie anymore. That’s one of the guy’s lines and she wasn’t simply _quoting_ , she was using his words as her own. But what makes Jemma choke is that she remembers the line that comes after that, and she remembers the sad look on the girl’s face when she said it.

Jemma says it without thinking.

“ _Yeah. And you might just break my heart._ ” Her voice betrays her on the last word as she feels the tears well in. Jemma feels like she can’t breathe.

Jemma finally realizes how this part of the character’s personality relates to her. She’s _afraid_.

The girl in the movie is afraid of having her heart broken, and so is Jemma, although it’s not like she thinks Skye would do that. At the same time, however, that’s why Jemma is constantly pushing those wishful thoughts away, and never letting herself be hopeful regarding a possible relationship between them. Because she can’t stand the thought of how irremediably broken she’d be if Skye didn’t feel the same way.

Jemma blinks away the tears but loses hope of the moment going unnoticed by Skye when she feels a single tear streaming down her cheek. So she just closes her eyes because the stunned look on Skye’s eyes is too much. Jemma didn’t mean to say what she did, she should’ve stopped before that line, and she’s afraid Skye’s going to misunderstand it.

To her absolute surprise, though, Skye doesn’t. Jemma flutters her eyes open when she feels warm fingers touching her face. Skye still looks completely startled as she cups Jemma’s face in her hands and gently wipes away the tear on Jemma’s cheek with her thumb.

There wasn’t a need to say anything else, really, but they mentally agree to finish as if they were just innocently quoting a scene and hadn’t realized what was actually going on. As if Skye’s face wasn’t closer to Jemma’s than it has ever been before. “ _Could you love me that much that_ that _would be possible?_ ”

Jemma takes a deep breath to re-collect herself and thinks _it’s just a line_ —even though it isn’t—before she quotes the last word of the scene, which is simple but says so much. “ _Maybe._ ”

The word doesn’t sound like it would in any other context. It doesn’t sound doubtful as it should; instead, it sounds definite, like the “maybe” is actually a “yes”.

That is all Skye needs to hear before she gently pulls Jemma closer until their lips touch, and she can feel Jemma’s shaky exhalations against her skin. It’s Jemma who moves forward and kisses her, though, placing a hand on Skye’s hip and the other one holding the back of her neck and getting lost in Skye’s soft hair. Even though it’s the last thing in her mind right now, Jemma remembers that, in the movie, one of the characters stops the kiss to say “that would be wonderful”.

Feeling Skye’s lips against hers, and Skye’s hands moving along her body, Jemma thinks the quote can wait.

* * *

The fact that they start dating is as predictable as that movie’s storyline, but, at first, Jemma isn’t sure whether it will last. She’s always thinking that someday Skye will get tired of her and put an end to their relationship, although Skye herself doesn’t show even the smallest sign that she’d ever do that. It’s the opposite, actually; Jemma’s insecurity is her own fault and Skye is constantly proving her wrong.

A year later, though, when Jemma is looking at the inside of Skye’s closet doors, which have always been covered with the most random pictures, she notices there are already more pictures of the two of them together than of Skye with all of her other friends added up. Finally convinced that their relationship is as serious as one could possibly be, Jemma smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> By the way, the movie mentioned in this chapter actually exists and it's called Lust for Love. :)


End file.
